


Sunlight

by awkwardFawn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Castlestuck, Choking on Cum, Coronation Planning, Deep Connection, Duke of Prospit, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, Future Engagement - Freeform, Future King Dirk, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heavy Emotions, Hickeys, Jake likes being called Master, Kingdomstuck, M/M, Mild Oral Fixation, NSFW, Oils for Lube, Oral Sex, POV Dirk Strider, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Prince of Derse, Secret Relationship, Sensory Deprivation (Sight), Sexual Teasing, Subtle Power Play, Talk of Proposals, bathing together, but that's neither here nor there, courting, so many pet names, some of this is cringe on purpose, this is written like a romance novel, witty banter as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardFawn/pseuds/awkwardFawn
Summary: He walks into the room and your heart nearly skips a beat in it’s pace. It’s been an unfairly long while since the two of you have had an opportunity to be alone like this. You can tell by the smirk on his face that he doesn’t intend to waste the time given either.A Royalty AU in which Dirk and Jake have been secretly courting under the guise of "Kingdom Relations". They often sneak away to be alone whenever either castle is hosting any kind of event. This is a look into one of such events.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: DirkJake Big Bang 2k21





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally a jam I started from listening to Hozier, and it grew into so much more.   
> The most thematically relevant song would be "Sunlight" (obviously, re:title). Feel free to keep that on loop while you listen, if you want to enhance your experience ever so slightly.

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are so goddamn lucky. You’re the Prince of Derse, but that doesn’t matter in comparison to this moment and what you are to him. His name is Jake English, and he is the Duke of the Prospitain court, though technically the child of their King. He chose to keep a lesser position for the time being, so as not to be overloaded with expectations for the throne. The two of you have been courting in secret for quite a while now, and despite it being taboo, you’ve had a few instances of impurity in the quiet of your chambers during large events like the one tonight. 

More often than not, it’s absolute agony to watch each other from across the room. Having to be careful not to draw suspicion. Obligated to dance with young ladies who are all pining for even a sideways glance from the crown prince. In some respect you sort of admire the way they admire you, but mostly you find mirth in it because all that pales in comparison to Jake. The way his piercing emeralds hold you in place and make it harder to breathe. It’s a feeling unlike any other.

Tonight he’s donned one of your favorite colors to see on him, a deep forest green that matches the pines and firs that line the castle grounds. It compliments his eyes ridiculously well and pairs excellently with his dark hair and rugged features. Naturally it’s also accompanied by little gold accents to signify him being of the prospitain court, but it hardly clashes. He’s even still donning his Prince crown, despite having relinquished the title. It’s mostly for the benefit of his father, and you know that. 

Conversely, you’re dressed in rich purples, deep red/maroons, and silver. So much silver. You have your circlet sitting atop your head, perfectly balanced as ever. You have a Dersian purple or ‘royal’ purple cape to your attire as well as silver epaulettes to complement. You find them silly, since they’re typically for militia and you don’t really feel like you should take credit for any of that directly. Telling people to do their jobs isn’t exactly military expertise in your eyes. Sure you’re competent with a sword, but you hardly ever get put in the line of danger or anywhere near a battlefield for that matter. 

Regardless of all that, you get many compliments on your lightness of foot whilst dancing, and after about the twentieth time hearing it, you’re sick of it. 

It’s always easy enough to slip away and reconvene in your chambers. Only you and a select number of servants have keys to your room, and they’re always too busy on nights like this to bother you, especially unannounced. 

You’d left the gathering much earlier than Jake had, because slipping away together would be too obvious. There’s only so many times you can claim your interactions with him are of a diplomatic nature before your family will start to suspect something different. One of your sisters is already very aware of your inclination towards male partners, but if the kingdom ever got word, you worry that you’d lose your reputation as a suitable next leader. The people seem to believe in you, and you don’t suspect they’re quite ready for that sort of revelation. Once you’re king they won’t be able to get a word in edgewise about it. All good things in due time, you suppose. 

Jake enters the room quietly and lets the door click closed behind him. He crosses towards you and you put a hand up, signaling for him to wait. Once you’ve locked the door and secured it, you breathe a sigh of relief and place a hand on the door momentarily before turning to face him once more. Within seconds the two of you are both moving towards one another. His hand meets your waist and your arms move to circle around his neck before you can even think about the motion. Your foreheads press together and his smirk turns into a wide grin that leaves you blatantly staring and stunned in place. 

It’s not often you see such a gaze directed at yourself, much less from him. You lean in closer, lidding your eyes and leaving very little space between your lips and his, but he hesitates for a moment. 

“I’ve missed you dearly, my prince.” He releases the words on his exhale and you breathe them in with a soft smile. 

“I’ve missed you too, Jake.” You take a second to curl your fingers into the long bits of his hair at the nape of his neck. “It’s been a while since we’ve had time like this, so if we could …..” You bite your own lip for a moment as you consider your next words carefully. “Maybe skip some of the formalities?”

“My, my, someone’s eager tonight, isn’t he?” Jake pulls your body closer to his and somehow manages to grin even wider. 

You simply let out a small chuckle of breath in response and look down, a little too embarrassed to admit it fully. You know that he’s paying more attention to your actions than your words anyway though. He always does. 

Jake cups your face with his left hand and lifts your chin gently, so that you’re now meeting his eyes. “If I may be so bold, your highness, might I have the pleasure of bestowing a kiss upon thine lips?” He asks, sincere in his intent, his gaze setting you alight like liquid fire. 

Your first reaction is to laugh, but you suppress it because you know he’s trying to do this ‘right’ and you want to let him have that. So you put on your best ‘princely voice’ that you’d typically reserve for more formal situations and smile graciously at him. 

“You may, of course. As many as you’d like.” You both grin and finally, _finally_ , he leans in the rest of the way and captures your lips with his own. You don’t let the kiss stay chaste and simple though. As soon as he tries to retreat, you pull him back in, nipping at his bottom lip. 

Jake lets out a soft groan and you just _know_ that you’ve got him now. He moves the hand that was at your jaw down to grip the other side of your waist and pull you tighter against him. Then before you know it, his tongue is parting your lips and you’re letting him in with a happy sigh. 

He has this way of picking you apart and laying everything about you out on display, making it look much nicer than you ever thought it could have. You hate it, if only for the fact that you wish that you could look at it that way without all the extra effort and polishing. But you also love it for the fact that he’s the one doing it for you, and Jake English is the only person you could possibly ever let in that close. 

You let your mind get lost in the sensations that he’s feeding you, which is why you don’t even notice he’s picked you up until your back meets the wall and you’re pressed against it. You gasp softly, and he takes the opportunity to latch onto your bottom lip with his teeth. At that same moment, he grinds up against you and you let out the most pathetic whimper you’ve heard from yourself in a very long time. He then releases your lip to smirk at you, causing you to flush a deep red. 

Thankfully he doesn’t remark on the noise, but instead dives back in to kiss up your neck, all the while effectively pinning you between his hips and the wall and _grinding_ even harder. From that moment on, you’re putty in his arms, just hanging on and biting your own lip to try and stay quiet. You know that he’s trying to coax more sounds from you, but damn if you’re not already embarrassed from the one suggestive moan you mistakenly let slip. 

He makes his way up to your ear, kissing just underneath it. “Now, now, Plum, don’t go sour on me just yet. Keeping all those lovely noises to yourself. I’m working hard for those and I’d like to hear them.” He all but fucking purrs into your ear, his voice a warm thrum that would have your legs buckling if they weren’t already in his grip. You nod at him and he grins and tightens the grip he has on your thighs, causing you to let out a small squeak. “Is that a yes?”

“Y-yes.” You stutter out, cheeks burning. You’re slowly accepting that you’re going to be completely at his mercy tonight. A fate that you’d probably beg for later on. A fate you’d secretly been hoping for the entire week leading up to tonight. You’d had far too many dreams about Jake and the way he moves, and yet none of it compares to being in his presence when all his attention is focused solely on you. You could compare the feeling to a million other things, but in the end nothing could be accurate enough to how ethereal you feel in this moment. How suffocatingly cherished and adored you know you are. It thrums through your chest, much like a warmth, but deeper. A fluttery sort of firm feeling. Indescribable. You digress. 

“What a good, sweet Prince you are.” He coos. You let out another soft whine at the title. Normally it wouldn’t phase you, but something about the way he says it holds an entirely different meaning than when you’re in the court or around the castle. You’re not just the Prince of Derse, here in his arms you’re _his_ prince. He’s here to devote himself to you and you’re more than willing to accept and return the sentiment. 

Before you can get too lost in your thoughts again, he holds your attention steady by nudging your shirt collar out of the way and biting down right where your neck meets your shoulder. You gasp and arch your chest towards him, tilting your head back and to the side. Your silver crown slips halfway off your head with the motion. Jake somehow manages to catch it before it falls to the floor and he simply hangs it on the door handle. If your elders could see that they’d roll in their graves, but it’s still better than the floor and honestly you don’t care. 

You stretch your long fingers up into the hair at the back of his neck, twirling it at first as he sucks over the bite mark he just left. As he starts to lap over it with his tongue, your breath hitches again. Then he bites down once more and the action startles you so much that you fist his hair and _pull_. The groan he lets out is undercut with a hiss, and for a moment you worry that you’ve really hurt him. 

“Sorry-” You start. 

“Don’t be.” He quickly cuts you off, placing a chaste kiss over the mark he’s surely just imprinted on you. “Do it again.” When his voice sounds so lustful and heavy, you hardly think you could deny him anything in this whole world. It’s a thick amber spell he’s submerged you in, rich and warm and oh so pretty. You’d worry about being smothered in him, if it wasn’t something you craved so intensely. 

You comply and tug at his hair again, this time a smidge gentler, but it still seems to do something for him. An idea comes to mind and without stopping to ponder it, you simply just act, raking the nails of one hand down his clothed back while you tug once more. The way his hips pin you tighter to the wall tells you plenty about just how good that was for him. How you make him feel. 

“Bed?” You ask, knowing him better than this by now and feeling almost rushed by the adrenaline and euphoria of his proximity. 

Jake doesn’t even bother to answer, hefting you up in his arms and carrying you from the wall by the door over to your four-poster. It’s got curtains on each side and you’re more than a little tempted to ask him to close them, so you can quite literally shut the world out and just be alone. He lays you down on the plush surface so gently, and disentangles himself from you. For a moment you wonder if he’s going to go somewhere and leave you there. Instead he simply starts undoing the insufferable amount of buttons on his shirt, vest, coat ensemble. You sit up and lend a hand, starting at the bottom so as to meet him in the middle. Once his shirt is off, you place a couple soft kisses up his chest until you reach his lips again. Now at eye level with him, the two of you get to work on the buttons of your own attire. 

Somewhere in the process, the two of you became more involved in the kissing than you were with getting disrobed. Rather counterproductive, Jake crawls over you and backs you up the bed towards the pillows. You move with him, trying to keep your lips connected as much as possible. It’s a less than graceful shuffle with many chaste kisses in between, but you’re nothing if not stubborn. When you finally get settled, head caressed in soft down feather pillows covered in smooth silks of purple, black, and silver hues, you run your hands down his bare chest and just graze over the top of his trousers. You can’t help but smirk at the way that he leans in to your touch, eager and needy just as you are. 

When he realizes that you aren’t going to go through with your tease of slipping a hand under his waistband, he shifts out of your reach, rolling to the side slightly. You’d be put off about it if his hands weren’t immediately starting on undoing your own trousers. The words ‘I’ll show you how it’s done’ come to mind and you roll your eyes at the thought. Any thoughts after are quickly chased away when he frees your erection from it’s fabric prison. The cool air hits your heated skin and you hiss just a little at the sensation. 

“The bed curtains? Please?” You ask, batting your eyes at Jake in hopes that it would convince him to stop what he’s doing to shut them. It’d cocoon the two of you in the warmth you create. Really it’s just the most ideal setup for the moment, being the middle of winter and all. 

“Always so picky, your majesty.” Jake teases as he shuffles about, tugging the velvety fabric closed on all 3 sides. Along with the chill of the slight draft in the room, the light is also banished. It adds a new level to your excitement, being unable to see what Jake is up to or where he might go next. It leaves you on edge in the best of ways. He knows this, and takes full advantage of it. 

You close your eyes. It makes no sense to have them open anyway, so you do it for the sake of comfort. There’s something more calming about having them closed. 

For a moment there’s nothing. You can’t hear him or feel any points of contact. You wonder if he’s waiting for his eyes to adjust to the pitch blackness. 

The first thing you feel is the ghosting of a warm breath. It comes from somewhere near your crotch, and the thought that he might really just suck you off without touching you makes your length twitch in anticipation. Or maybe the reverse might be even more enticing? You really do enjoy having him in your mouth.

The breath doesn’t leave though. Doesn’t move. He just- breathes over your cock like a massive tease. 

“Please.” You whisper out, hands fisting into the sheets and hips bucking upwards ever so slightly. Somehow he anticipates this and pulls back so you still make no contact and receive no friction. Cruel. Handsome and cruel. 

“Please what?” His voice comes from somewhere to your right, maybe close to your hips. He’s definitely not out of arm's reach, but you stay put anyway. “What would you like me to do, pet?” 

Of course. He knows how flustered you get about having to speak your desires. You muster up the courage required to get your vocal cords working again. 

“Please, touch me. Do anything. Something. Jake ...” Your words trail off. They came out softer and more pleading than you’d intended, but at least they came out. 

“Anything hm? How about we rid you of these pesky trews?” He offers. You feel his hands on your hips once more, and the relief of his touch is everything in that moment. You almost forget to take offense to the comic suggestion you might be wearing tight fitted plaids. 

“Yours too then?” You inquire, already lifting your hips to aid him in removing the garment. It somehow slips your mind just when you’d removed your shoes but you couldn’t care less because they’re gone and that certainly helps. 

“All good things in due time, my precious heliodor.” He finishes removing your trousers and runs his hands slowly up your legs. The sensation lingers in your leg hairs, which is oddly nice. You daren’t admit that though.

“You’re agonizing.” 

“And antagonizing. Do alert me to when I succeed most. I wish to revel in my victories as they come.” He’s so fucking coy. The bastard. 

“What victory is worthy unless conspicuous?” You raise a brow that you realize he can’t see, simply out of habit with your banters. 

“Touche my dear. Let’s get to our first then, shall we?”

You swallow hard. “F-first?”

Sight isn’t needed to know he’s grinning. “You really think I wouldn’t do my damndest to wear you out after missing you so terribly?”

“Heavens and stars above.” You say with a heavy breath as your cock twitches. His hands are on your upper thighs now, so you’re almost certain he felt it. 

“You’ll see them all if I do this admirably, my divine twilight.” 

“To the moon and back?” It comes out every bit as sarcastic as you’d hoped. The line is so cliche already. The buzz of the kingdoms. 

“To the moon and beyond.” He corrects you, somehow elevating and liberating the phrase. You hate how he can take something you detest and turn it into something that makes you swoon. 

The next thing to come from your lips is a shaky ‘oh’ as Jake dives in and takes your cock almost entirely with one swift motion. You gently move your hands to his head to play with his hair once more. The soft curls enchanted you the first time you laid eyes on him, so naturally you’re toying with them every chance you get. 

He swallows around you a few times before shifting further down, nose nestling into your soft hairs. You swear your eyes roll into the back of your skull. He knows how much you love the feeling of hitting the back of his throat. If breathing were less important, you’d dare to just roll your hips in his mouth that deep. 

As if on cue, he nearly gags and starts to pull back, easing up on himself and putting that sinful tongue to work instead. No matter what he does, you’re shivering and writhing for him. You instinctively put your arm over your face and bite into it. When you let out a muffled groan Jake pulls off of you completely. Your eyes snap open unhelpfully and you whimper at the loss. 

“What did I say about stifling yourself, little prince?” His tone is fiercely stern, and you’re a little ashamed at how much it excites you. You move your arm up to cover your eyes instead, letting out a heavy breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. 

“Sorry.” It’s all you have to offer. Your mind is very much focused on the absence of his mouth and not your offense to his instructions. 

He clicks his tongue at you. “I’ll let it pass this once, but slip again and there will be consequences. I’d hate to have to chasten you. You may be the sole divinity of my life, Dirk, but at the moment you are under my directive and in my care.” He’s so incredibly tender with you, your eyes start to well up a bit. You’re increasingly happy to be in the dark. 

“Understood, master.” You whisper the last word, almost sarcastically, hoping he wouldn’t hear it. Your error was in forgetting that he’s a frequent huntsman with an excellent ear.

“Oh?” His voice is thick with playful, sinister intrigue. “Is that the way you’d like to spin it tonight? Or would you like to take that back?” The way he says it is by no means a casual question, but in fact a challenge. He _wants_ to play this little game you started and you’ve got no immediate objections, only a dash of uncertainty. He’s asking you to make the decision on the tone for the night and you feel a ridiculous amount of weight on your shoulders. You don’t want to disappoint him, naturally. 

“Maybe.” You settle on the middle ground. You can absolutely push to make him decide for you. 

“How’s this, slip up again, and that’ll be the oil to the fire you just started. Fair?” 

“Fair.” You agree. He puts a hand on your erection, eliciting a jump and a startled squeak of a noise from you. 

“Perfect.” The way he says it has you thinking of the moment when you first settle into a hot bath. It sends sparks of pleasure through your veins at the sound, only amplifying his ministrations with his hand. 

After a few more moments of laborious stroking, you start to buck up into his fist, praying he’ll see just how in need you are. You’re incredibly close to finishing and if he’s really this determined to make you peak more than once tonight, you’re not remotely worried about hitting the first one now. Jake seems to have something else in mind, however. He removes the hand from your cock, holding your hips down with both his hands now. 

“Don’t move.” He whispers up to you. You only just barely have time to register it before he’s engulfing you with his mouth once more. Every fiber of your being wants to buck up into him. You’re so very very close to paramount, face flushed from the embarrassment of all the moans he’s pulling from you. 

“J-jake. Jake! I-” 

He reaches up blindly, hand finding yours and lacing your fingers, holding your hand as you release into his mouth. As the wave crashes over you, you let out a shout that’s not quite a scream. It leaves your head swimming and your senses fuzzy for a bit. When you start to clue back in to reality, you hear Jake coughing. Whoops. He probably wasn’t ready for that, despite the warning you attempted to give him. You appreciate it nonetheless that he tried, and you adore that he _held your hand_ through it all. The symbolism of it melts your cold heart more than you’d care to admit. 

“Are you alright?” You ask gently as he continues to grunt in a way that sounds like he’s clearing his throat. 

“Ripe as a peach.” He replies. You then hear him pound his fist against his chest to try and knock loose whatever seems to be lodged in the way. “Wrong pipe is all.” He sounds much better after that. 

“Good.” You pause for a moment and take in your surroundings. He seems to still be idly thumbing your hand, never having let go of it for a moment. It gives you a much better idea as to where he’s at relative to you. An idea hatches and you’d be a fool to not at least try it. “Your turn.” You spit the words out quick as you pounce. Getting up in a flash and surging towards where you were certain he was sitting beside you. 

Jake lets out a small ‘oof’ as you tackle him down to the foot of the bed. You’re familiar enough with his body by now to find your way in the dark. You straddle his upper thighs and set about undoing his trousers. You’re more than a little surprised to find them already undone and his erection hanging out of them. 

“Oh?” You lick your lips and take him firmly in your hand. 

“D-dirk!” He stammers out. You see the bed curtain shuffle a bit and a peek of light shine through the cracks. That’s how you know he’s likely tipped his head back off the side of the bed for the sake of comfort. 

“Seems someone’s been priming himself.” You pull a seductive pout and let the sickly sweet, almost condescending tone drip into your words. “Were you planning on taking me right after that? Surprising me while I was still soft and working me back up? Hm?” You thumb the head of his cock and ‘reward’ him with a few strokes when he can hardly do more than pant and moan for you. 

“T-that was the plan, yes. Does it displease his highness?” He’s playing a part here and you can’t help but both adore it and roll your eyes at it. He’s just so damn cute when he grovels for you. 

You let him wait and squirm a moment, holding his dick without really doing much more. He’s so good for you though, doesn’t even buck up like you’d expect him to. “Mmmm. No. A fine plan for sure, but I think I’m having quite a bit of fun like this for the moment.” You keep your hand where it is and brace yourself with the other as you lean over him. “Another kiss though, to tide me over?” 

Jake lets out a little amused huff at that and leans up to kiss your lips once more. He moves to pull away but you chase him, wanting more than that little chaste brush of lips he offered you. He seems a bit startled at first, but easily succumbs to you, licking his way into your mouth. You let him have control of the kiss because you need your focus for other things at the moment. It’s cruel, you know it is, but you start stroking him again, in the way he taught you that he likes. You twist your hand _just so_ and move to the tempo he seems to operate his whole life to. Jake lets an abundance of deep moans tumble out his lungs and into yours. You drink them down like it’s the last drop of water in an unending desert. To say you love it when he does this is a severe understatement. 

It doesn’t take long before he’s bucking up into your hand, all focus on the kiss lost to pleasure. 

“Dirk. Dirk. Sakes alive. Dirk. Please.” He’s breathing hard against your cheek, repeating your name like a mantra. You know you have him on edge, but you want to see just how close you can nudge him. “Dirk! Prince Dirk! My Dirk! C-christ. Dirkdirkdirk!” You pull your hand away like his cock somehow burned you.

“Yes, my dearest?” You inquire, more smug than you’ve been in a long time, maybe ever. 

He lets out a whimper as his response. It’s almost a silly noise in contrast to his deep, velvety moans but you lap it up all the same. Jake’s chest heaves a little as he fights to control himself, but after a bit he calms down enough to speak properly again. 

“You’re the devil.” He accuses. 

“Now, now. Do you really believe that?” You nuzzle in closer to him and press a kiss to his neck. 

“If I’d not seen you bare in the light prior, I’d find it perfectly sane to presume you had horns and a tail in all this darkness.”

“Pray tell, which would you prefer though, my dashing adonis?” 

“I’d play devil’s advocate with you any day. Though admittedly your earthly form is lovelier than any Adonis or Aphrodite.”

“ _Really now?_ You seek to provoke the Great Lady? I’m afraid she will not afford us luck in the future if you are to insult her so.” 

“On the contrary. I’m to believe she had a hand in your siring and therefore only wish to pay compliment to the craftsmanship I’m so fortunate to be embracing as we speak. Sometimes when we pass things along, it only serves to augment them.” He moves one of his hands up to brush your cheek with his thumb, pushing an errant hair behind your ear. 

“You make much of me. I cherish that about you.” You look to where his eyes should be, but it’s hard to make out much of anything at the moment so you settle for nudging forwards and nuzzling your nose against his. 

“I cherish everything about you.” Jake replies naturally. 

“It hasn’t escaped my notice.” You retort. It sounds bitter in your throat, but you mean it as plainly as it can possibly be. 

“My word. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that someone’s pecker is in need of a renaissance. What say you to fetching the oils whilst I adjust this lighting?” 

“You’re so terse.” 

“And you, Derse.” He jibes back. 

Without another word you move off of him, sliding off the side of the bed to cross the floor and find the oils you’ve hidden amongst your belongings. You consider grabbing a scented one, but settle on something more plain. Those usually ended up being slicker anyway, you reason to yourself. 

When you turn around again you’re graced with the sight of him tying up the curtains on only one side of the bed. He took the care in making sure the side closest to the windows would keep the chill at bay some. You appreciate that. Even moreso though, you appreciate the sight of his muscular form in the candlelight. Something akin to a greek statue in both form and beauty. 

As you approach he turns to face you, and gives you a once over not dissimilar to the one you just gave his backside. You blush just a bit, being so openly ogled. 

“Somehow you’re even more captivating than the last time I saw you like this, my dear.”

“As are you.” You step closer and pass him the small vial of oil. He places his hands over your own and holds them close to his chest. 

“If only I were a painter, I’d have you pose for portraits _constantly_. You’re a living masterpiece.” The entire time he speaks, he’s moving in closer and you can’t help but lean up the rest of the way to accept the kiss he’s clearly offering. Jake isn’t too much taller than you, so it doesn’t take much effort. 

When you part, you pull your hands out of his grasp and move back onto the bed, resting on your hands and knees. Your ass is on display for him, perfectly illuminated from the candles so he can see what he’s doing. The soft pop of the cork being removed from the vial sends an excited chill through you. 

Jake runs a bare clean hand over one of your cheeks and massages the flesh for a moment. You glance back at him over your shoulder and watch him bend to place a gentle kiss to your lower spine. He then moves lower and places a few more slow kisses to your arse cheeks. Not even a moment later you feel a slightly cold finger at your entrance and you tense up a bit, head facing forward once more. 

“Nervous?” he asks. 

“Just a tad chilly” you admit, letting out a huff of a chuckle. 

“Sorry, plum. It’ll warm up momentarily.” He assures you, spreading your cheeks with one hand while he massages the cold slick digit around your rim. 

You slowly but surely unclench your muscles and take a few deep breaths. Once you get more used to it, you start to press back into his motions. It really has been a while and you’ve missed this feeling greatly. Sure you’d played around with yourself some while he was away, but nothing quite compares to the feeling of his hands on you. 

“Ready?” He asks you. 

“Yes!” You rush the word out instantly. Eager is not something you find yourself to be often, but your cock is showing interest again. If you want to survive this long enough to have him inside you, there’s going to need to be a little more urgency. As much as you love him taking his time with you, your body is screaming for _more, faster, more, now_. 

“Right-o!” Jake sounds awfully chipper about your enthusiasm. That’s a relief. 

He finally pushes the digit in and you let out a choked ‘ugh’ of a sound. His fingers are so _thick_ and it’s such a delightful stretch. The first few times you did this you weren’t sure how to feel about the preparations, but you’ve become somewhat of a masochist for it. 

Jake thrusts the digit in and out a few times, before slowly and surely adding another. One was delightful, but two? Two meant he could spread them apart and curl them _just so_. You shamelessly rock yourself back on his hand as he continues to prepare you, adding another digit after a while and working his way up to four. Always overcautious, that Jake. Your Jake. 

When he finally deems you ready enough, your weeping cock is stiff as ever and you’re moaning and panting for him, head hunched between your shoulders. 

“How are you faring?” He pauses his ministrations and leaves three digits inside you to keep you at bay. 

“Phenomenal.” The word comes out with a heavy breath and you arch your back just a bit, taking the opportunity to stretch your shoulders. 

“And … how might you feel about turning down the covers for the main event?” 

You sigh and glance back at him once more, pushing your hips into his hand. “At this point, I just need you urgently, so however you’d like me.” You’re aware of the withering gaze you send his way, but it can’t be helped. You’re needy and he’s being so cautious and patient, it’s almost painful. 

“Come on then. Up you go.” He swiftly pulls his fingers out of you and you fall forwards and press your head into the sheets. Jake follows up the motion with a quick slap to your ass cheek, indicating you’d best get a move on. It takes you a mere second to right your posture and scramble, in very much an animalistic fashion, to the top of your bed and push the sheets down out of your way. 

“Your eagerness is so charming.” Jake says, almost as if he’s really just speaking to himself. The smile on his face makes your heart melt and your cock twitch a little. You assume the same position as before, hands and knees planted firmly on the mattress. Jake crawls onto the bed behind you and clicks his tongue, which you know to mean he’s displeased by something. 

“What is it?” You dare to ask him. 

“Turn over, pet. Belly up.” It’s not a request, it’s a demand. You almost start to protest but he cuts you off to continue. “I want to be able to kiss you when you reach paramount, and hold you in my arms.” 

With that explanation in mind there’s absolutely nothing left to protest about. He knows how much you adore being doted on, and how vulnerable you feel when he’s atop you like that. You couldn’t ask for anything more than him _wanting_ to be there and help you through the mental and emotional aspects of your raunchier interactions. You go ahead and roll over for him, spreading your knees so he can settle between them. 

Jake takes a moment to take in the sight of you and rubs his clean hand over your knee fondly. It’s all very romantic. Then he uncorks the oil bottle once more and slicks himself up. Your eyes follow every motion his hand makes, and you can’t help but drool just a little. There’s something a little unfair about you never managing to get his length in your mouth, but you suppose there’s always next time. He won’t be leaving back to Prospit for another week or so. You have time. 

Once he’s ready, he leans down and places another sweet kiss against your lips. You hum into it and let your eyes flutter back open as he pulls away. Jake looks like he’s about to speak again, and you already know what he’s going to ask, so you interject. 

“If you ask me if I’m ready once more, I will be tackling you and impaling myself on your dick til my own completion.” 

Jake lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. “Alright, as damning and delicious as that sounds, I’ll take it as the reassurance I was looking for.” He proceeds to line himself up, smearing some of the remaining oil from his hand over your outer thigh as he braces himself with your legs. 

The slow initial push is a little more intense than you remembered, but you know it’ll get better. It always gets better. You grimace a little bit, and it causes Jake to slow down even more. You manage to soften your features enough to look up at him again and the concern written all over his face makes your heart ache. You don’t want to worry him. 

“It’s fine, keep going.” You try to assure him. He still looks unsure and continues to be gentle with you, but he does thankfully keep pushing in. It’s a few more moments before he’s fully sheathed in you and _christ_ it feels amazing. You’d missed this full feeling more than you’d realized or than you’d care to admit aloud.

Jake, ever so sweet, gives you a few moments to adjust and waits until your breaths even out and you start to wiggle your hips. When he finally does pull back it’s a little quicker than you were anticipating, admittedly. You were expecting him to thrust back in with just as much force and speed, but instead he slips into you agonizingly slow once more, dragging out the motion and pecking your forehead as he completes the motion. 

You’d made love with Jake many times before, but never with so much affection involved and never so slowly and passionately. Despite you wanting hard and fast, there was something incredibly enticing about this as well. The way the heat crept up into your cheeks more and more with each meeting of those lovely forested eyes. 

It was like some kind of spell he’d put you under, no matter how flushed your cheeks got or how much you wished to hide your face, you couldn’t look away. You were locked onto him, and he onto you. The whole time his slow thrusts drew needy sounds from your throat, which paired embarrassingly nicely with the low grunts he was practically growling out. Jake’s curls kept falling down into his face, and something about the way he held your gaze through them was the most visually enticing thing you’d seen possibly ever. You felt like you were a stick of wax in a warming pan, melting and soon to be pressed and branded with his symbol. A rather poetic way to look at the aftermess this would cause, but sappiness was dripping out of your every pore at this point. 

Jake started to pick up a little more speed, most likely out of his own need. After a particularly hard thrust, you just couldn’t take this slow buildup anymore. Your eyes were tearing up, little droplets leaking out and spilling down the sides of your face. You needed to finish, desperately. The only thing leakier than your eyes was your poor stiff cock, weeping with precum. 

You brace yourself on your elbows and start to meet his thrusts, pushing him in deeper and making each of his movements seem even more forceful. It’s amazingly effective, and it doesn’t take long after that before you’re breathless and toeing up to that grand precipice of amorous bliss. 

“J-jake!” You gasp out, admittedly louder than you’d meant to be, but at this point you don’t care. You need him. 

“Oh, Dirk.” He coos back affectionately. 

“H-ah Jaaaake.” You try once more, hoping he’ll realize what you’re trying to get at. “Please” is added softly, as you blink away more gentle tears. 

“You want to?” He smirks, of course he fucking smirks. 

“Yessss.” You hiss out. 

Jake leans in close to your ear and starts to give you short fast thrusts, hammering in to you and leaving you even more breathless than before. “Then do it, pet. Cum for me.” His voice is so thick and heavy and commanding and it sends you reeling. Your eyes slide shut and your body is wracked with tremors as you release across your stomach, cock pressed between the two of you. Jake doesn’t let up either, keeping on his merciless pace until the same wave crashes over him and he releases inside you. 

The two of you lay there for a while, Jake’s cock softening in you as you just bask in the glow of it all. After a few beats of silence he starts nuzzling his face against yours, which escalates into kissing your neck again. You can’t help but turn and capture his lips with your own, practically obsessed with snogging him at this point. 

“I love you.” Jake blurts out at one point when you pull apart to breathe. You don’t even get a second to respond, immediately drawn in for another press of lips. Not that you really would have known how to respond anyway. Despite knowing how you felt about him, you hadn’t really gotten to saying _that_ just yet. The both of you let it pass and just keep kissing. 

After a while he finally rolls off of you and helps you clean up before bed. Ever the gentleman, he even took the time to heat some of the water in the kettle over the fireplace so that you’d be more comfortable with being wiped down. You could extract the rest of his mess from your posterior in the morning with a nice bath. For now, you settle in under the covers and watch as Jake moves about the room to pick up your respective clothes and such. He even moves your crown from the doorknob to its proper place atop the pillow set on your dresser. 

Once everything is in its proper place, he crawls in alongside you, closing the bed curtains, and nudges his freezing toes against your warm legs. You squawk at him and kick his feet away playfully as he pulls your upper body closer. You think about all that transpired throughout the night, and decide that it was definitely one of the best events you’ve hosted yet. Naturally that decision has nothing to do with the event itself and everything to do with your own little afterparty, but the only person that need know that is yourself, well and Jake. 

You muse again about what he said to you earlier, but concede with the fact that you’re too tired to broach the topic tonight. Nuzzling against his chest and letting him hold you and pet your hair down is much more preferable. 

“Goodnight, dearest.” You let out a yawn as you say the words, and the warm hum he gives at seeing you so sleepy and vulnerable makes your chest ache in a very pleasant way. 

“Goodnight, my darling prince.” He replies before leaning to kiss the top of your head. 

The morning comes as you both knew it would. The house staff is perfectly used to finding Jake in your chambers, and they never speak a word about it, thankfully. You get the pleasure of waking up beside him, hand on his chest and a large smile on your face. He’s snoring peacefully beside you and it’s almost cruel how angelic and innocent he looks in the faint light of the sunrise bleeding through your bed curtains. The fabric is just thin enough that sunlight can be known from inside the tent of the four-poster you sleep on; but not so thin as to let in candlelight or the light from your fireplace across the room. You wish that every day could start like this, and at least for the next week, it just might. 

Your mind wanders to when you’d wake in Jake’s bedchambers when you last visited Prospit, and that’s equally desirable. Though the sun is much more blinding there. The balls and parties they host are significantly different from what you’re used to as well, much more like a festival in your opinion. You can still recall the first one you attended there, how you’d been dramatically overdressed for the heat, despite thinking at the start of the day that you were going to be underdressed. Prospit emitted nothing but warmth and golden tones, alight with yellows and oranges and blinding white, like fallen snow but with none of the chill. It mirrored the way you felt about your Prospitain bedmate, and you only hoped that you didn’t give him the same frightful chill that came with Derse. 

That’s when you remembered just what Jake had said to you last night. Those three little words. So simple, yet so heavy. You’d never thought yourself the type of person capable of saying that to anyone outside of your siblings. And yet? Here you were feeling as though you might be ready to do so. It wasn’t a question of whether or not you loved Jake, but moreso how willing you were to admit it aloud. What kind of implications would it have to say such a thing in return? Would that make your courting all the more real? Would it then provocate the two of you to come forth with your relationship? Would Jake be fine with waiting to tell everyone until after you’d assumed the throne? How long could you keep this going before someone other than house staff noticed how often your little “sleep overs” actually occurred and how little business was discussed in your chambers late at night?

Right as you were really starting to mentally spiral down into a flurry of panic, Jake snored a bit louder and snorted before waking abruptly. It startled you a little and you jumped a bit. He was none the wiser to your panic though, smiling as soon as he laid eyes on you and brushing your hair out of your face. 

“You’re all dismissed for the time being.” You say in the most authoritative tone you can muster, waiting to say or do anything more until you hear that final click of your door being shut. You didn’t want anyone else in your room right now.

“Good morning, beloved.” He said with a languid smile. As he took in your face, you knew what was to come. He could always read you best. You didn’t even get the chance to try and delude him with a graceful practiced smile, he’d already seen the way your eyebrows had knit together and how your lips were more deeply downturned than usual. “What ever is the matter, my snapdragon? You look to be drooping. How might I corral the skittish beast in your mind? I know how it likes to run from you at times.” 

You melt a little on the inside and can’t help but be even more sure that you do in fact love him. His first reaction to your moods was always what kept you hanging off his every word. He never accused you or himself of anything, but instead came to your aid time and time again to see what could be done and if you desired to speculate about your mind’s cynical musings. It was rare to find someone else who cared so deeply and openly, and especially one who understood the class pressures you were under and didn’t dismiss you as capable of solving anything like some kind of deity. Jake saw you as a person first and a royal second, and at the end of the day that was all you really wanted to be to him. 

“I …” You pause. Where to begin? “Last night. When you told me-”

“Oh! Allow me to interject. I do, of course, mean what I said. You don’t have to return the sentiment if you aren’t prepared. I won’t feel scorned, Dirk.” Always quick to preemptively soothe, that English. 

“No! No, that’s not it at all. I-I do love you as well. Really.” You assure him, your voice softening towards the end of the remark. The two of you share a lingering honeyed kiss before you continue on. “I do have to ask you though, what does that mean for the future of our courtship? Do you wish to come forward to our publics?” 

“Well, is that something _you_ want? I’m perfectly fine with letting you have the final say on the publicity of all this. It is your crown and future that would be affected most greatly, and I’d never ask you to do anything you feel may jeopardize that.” He grabs your hand, laces your fingers with his own, and kisses your knuckles. 

“Thank you.” You muse over that a moment longer, trying to recall the other problems your mind had dredged up. It was truly difficult to think of issues when he was being so sweet to you. Damn Prospitains and their naturally placating nature. “But I do need your honesty here. Are you fine with continuing to see me in secret? We will have to continue to be careful and cautious and I know that’s not something you greatly enjoy. My coronation isn’t far off, but still...” 

“I’d keep every secret and commit many a sin just for the chance to see you even once more after I leave next week. I can assure you of that much. You’re plenty worth waiting for, Dirk.” As his words sink into you, you feel a tight lump forming in your throat. You’re about to start crying. _There’s absolutely no reason for this_ , you think to yourself, but you know that there is. You’ve never had someone tell you that you’re worth so much to them. Sure you’ve been showered with adoration, essentially since birth, but none of them knew you, truly knew you the way that Jake does. 

A few stray tears start to fall and you realize that you’re trembling. Jake lets go of your hand and wraps his arms more firmly around you, pulling you to his chest. 

“Oh, come here my treasure. It’s alright.” He places a few kisses to your forehead and squeezes you tight against him. You let go entirely and openly sob in his arms. There’s no one else in the world that you’d let yourself cry in front of, but to be fair these are healing tears. You’re absolutely elated and quite possibly the happiest you’ve ever been. 

“Thank you.” You whisper up to him. 

“No need for that. Loving you is far from thankless work and I’m more than happy to indulge. Love is supposed to be mutually fulfilling, you know.” He’s teasing you. He made you cry tears of joy from all his admiration and now he’s _teasing you_. The nerve. You laugh anyway, your tears drying up within moments. 

“Oh hush. Of course I know that!” The smile on your face is genuine and it makes your cheeks hurt. You don’t smile often enough though, so it’s a nice ache. 

“That’s the feisty minx I know and love! How about a bath then, hm?” He leans back and kisses your nose. You let out a bright little bubbly giggle, vastly different from any noises you’d normally make but you’re fine with that for now. 

You aren’t exactly prepared for just how cold it is when Jake whips the blankets off the both of you and leaves you exposed to the winter air. 

“Christ!” You hiss out as your feet hit the cold hard floor. You start to fear that if you leave them there, they may freeze to the very spot. “I pray they’ve already drawn the bath.” You mutter as you hobble your way to the bathing chamber. 

As you pass it, you notice that the clothes from the party last night have been taken away to be laundered and new ones have been laid out for the both of you on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Jake seems to notice at the same time as you and chuckles brightly. 

“Well it would seem your staff have absolutely no issue with my being here, if that makes you feel any better. I think that when the time comes, your people will receive your … ‘unconventional’ news without much issue.” 

“Jake?” 

“Yes?” He stops in the archway to your bathing area and turns to look at you. 

“Please tell me there’s hot water in there.” 

“There’s hot water in there.” He repeats verbatim. 

“You had better not be jibing with me here.” 

“Well, I was in tone, but yes there is in fact a bath drawn, would you like me to add the soaps for you or do you need assistance with walking first?” 

“Hush!” You bark, a little bitterly. “It’s far from my fault that I have to walk in such a way as to not _leak_ all over the ground.”

“Right!” The fact that he somehow forgot he left a sticky mess in your _arse_ is a fresh novelty all of its own kind. “So you would like help then?” 

“Nooo. No. It’s fine. You can just watch me struggle and hobble about like some frigid old hag with my thighs glued together.” Every note of your words drip sarcasm, but he knows as well as you do that they hold no real venom. Jake even rolls his eyes at you. 

“Of course, your highness. Terribly sorry. It must have escaped me that you require your hand held for every occasion.” He walks over and scoops you up suddenly, one arm bracing you under your knees and the other supporting your back. You wrap an arm around his shoulder, not exactly enjoying being lifted, but understanding the necessity of it. 

“Hmm, well you do seem to proffer your hand so often, one might think you actually enjoy fastening your grip to my own.” You say this as he gently settles you into the warm water and you turn your attention to the soaps laid out on a table nearby. 

“You’ve caught me there. I would greatly enjoy a handfasting with you, if and when that day came.” Jake says the sentence so casually that you’re caught off guard. You blush a bit, but don’t fret over it as it could be passed off as heat from the water and temperature change. 

Instead, you pick out something floral and light, probably rose and myrtle or something of the like, and pour some of it into the water. You stir it around a bit before sliding forward and motioning for Jake to get in behind you. Naturally you don’t have to ask him twice, he’s as excited as ever to comply and be closer to you. 

The idea of handfasting settles in just as Jake does in the water. You lay back against him and his hands immediately move to wet your golden locks. The concept of marriage had never been one that appealed to you, mostly because it was expected you’d marry a woman. However, the thought of eventually marrying Jake was one you hadn’t considered and the more you pondered it, the more you came to terms with your desire for it. 

Realization dawns on you that you’d have to eventually make that desire known. That you’d have to commission a ring and get permissions and jump through so many hoops. It was more exciting than intimidating, and naturally even if the King of Prospit didn’t approve, you’d still have Jake if he’d have you. You were to be King of your own court, and that granted you certain privileges, such as overturning rules you didn’t care for; within reason of course. For all the secrecy of your relationship currently, it certainly held a great deal more future excitement than it did trepidation. 

“Forgive me, for implying-” Jake starts, but you cut him off. 

“No need. You weren’t out of line. I, too, look forward to that day.” You tilt your head back to look up at him. “I was simply lost in thought over potential details.” 

“You are delightfully stunning, do you know that?” 

“I do, but it certainly couldn’t hurt my pride to hear it at least once more.” 

He gently guides your chin further to the side and bestows a quick kiss to your lips. When you pull apart you simply stay where he left you, and he hovers nearby, lingering but never tarrying.

“I do love you so, deeply and with the utmost devotion.” Jake tells you once your eyes flutter open. 

“I love you too, more than words can properly do justice.” 

This following week is certain to be interesting. You wonder if you’ll be able to convince Jake into a ring sizing without letting on exactly what you’re up to. It’ll have to be clever, for sure. Whatever happens though, you’re excited to start planning your nuptials in quiet. Your coronation is only a few short months away, at the end of the spring. It wouldn’t be completely untoward if you were to shortly after make your intentions known. 

And if your presentation of a ring to him happened to coincide with Prospit’s annual Summer Celebration of the Sun, well who could fault you really? That would be a fantastic way to bring in your new reign and give his kingdom the utmost respect whilst asking for his hand. Yes. This could definitely work out well. As long as he’s by your side, you’re sure you can manage just about anything.


End file.
